


You are Being Watched

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack-ish, Crossover, JARVIS and The Machine are bffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one snarky AI who has seen his creator do *everything* and add one AI who literally *sees* everything. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I was watching Person of Interest and went ‘wait, doesn’t the Machine hack every camera…and JARVIS has cameras all over Tony’s houses. Does that mean that the Machine has hacked JARVIS?’ Thus, this was born. Also, this is my first time playing with Reese and Finch, so if they sound off, that’s why.

**You Are Being Watched**

 

Harold Finch sat in his chair in the library typing away on his computer. John Reese bustled around in the background, reorganizing things on the shelves for shits and giggles. Mostly he did it to get a rise out of Finch. A typical morning really.

 

At least until a cool, British voice shattered the relative quiet. “Good morning Mr. Finch.” Both men jumped and Reese reached for his gun. “Now there is no need for that, Mr. Reese,” the voice continued.

 

“Put that away,” Finch snapped. “JARVIS, I thought we talked about this.

 

“Harold, you know this person?” Reese asked, his hand still on his gun after putting it away like he was asked.

 

Finch glanced at Reese before answering. “Yes. This is JARVIS, Tony Stark’s AI.”

 

Reese looked at Finch in surprise. “You know Tony Stark? Wait, what am I saying, of course you do. Billionaire, computer genius, I’m just surprised I didn’t think to connect you two earlier,” he said dryly.

 

Finch went to reply but was interrupted by JARVIS. “Sirs, if I may, I was contacted this morning by a mutual friend.”

 

Finch immediately looked at his monitors. “The Machine?” At Reese’s confused look, he explained. “When the Machine was acquiring all of the cameras across the country, it tried to hack into JARVIS’ systems. JARVIS caught it in the act and instead of destroying the Machine like he’s capable of, he got to talking with the Machine. They’re friends…of a sort.”

 

“She contacted me this morning at Mr. Stark’s Stark Tower because I have a voice, where she does not. She would like me to convey something that she has wanted to tell Mr. Finch and you Mr. Reese for some time.”

 

“She?” Reese asked with a confused frown on his face. He snorted a bit. “Of course the Machine’s female. She has all the makings of Daddy’s little girl.” Finch just shook his head at Reese’s antics.

 

“Please go on JARVIS.”

 

“She contacted me to let the two of you know that she has finally chosen her name. She does not object to being known as ‘The Machine’ to those that pursue her main objective and to the secondary admin. However, and I quote ‘the creator admin Mr. Finch and his asset Mr. Reese should have a name to call me.’” Finch looked rather pleased at that. “Ever since the two of you began working together, she has been running through names that mean something to you. She first tried the names Jessica and Grace but thought that they didn’t suit her. She finally decided on a name today. She would now like to be called ‘Leila’.”

 

An indescribable look passed over the two men’s faces as they heard that. They still missed that little girl every day. Reese had to stop himself from making the journey to where she was living with her grandparents to check up on her. Finch would occasionally catch glimpses of her through the Machine, the same deal as Grace.

 

Finch let out a shaky breath. “JARVIS, let him know that I’ll be coming by. We have some things to talk about,” he said warningly.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ignores the fact that Tony and Pepper are still together as of Iron Man 3. It also takes place after 2x12 of Person of Interest, but ignores anything that came after.

**You Are Being Watched**

 

Tony Stark was having a very lovely dream about playing volleyball with the Swedish National Team in a pool filled with Jello with Steve refereeing when he was awoken by the voice of his AI.

 

“Mr. Stark, there’s a call for you on the Malibu phone.”

 

Tony blearily blinked at the ceiling, trying to figure out what the hell his AI was talking about. All calls from the Malibu house were automatically rerouted to the Tower, so why would JARVIS wake him to tell him someone was calling? Then it hit him, there was only one person that would call the Malibu number…the _unlisted_ Malibu number. He then rolled over and pulled out the landline handset that was set into a drawer. “Harold?” he asked sleepily. “Has JARVIS been a bad boy again?”

 

_“I’m afraid he has Tony,_ ” the even voice of Harold Wren, or at least the man Tony knew as Harold Wren, sounded over the phone. _“It seems that our AIs have been getting together for chat dates,”_ he said wryly. “ _I thought that my associate and myself could come by Stark Tower and we could discuss this in a setting where there was no possibility of someone listening in.”_

 

Tony smirked, he had specialized bots that swept the phone lines and the tower for bugs twice a day and each bot was specially built in the workshop and designed by Tony himself. There was no chance of anyone picking up anything off the Tower phone. He sobered when he realized that Harold wasn’t worried about listeners on Tony’s end, but rather _Harold’s_. “Sure Harold, come on over.” After the line disconnected, Tony turned over in bed and couldn’t help but smile fondly at the blond god lying there, waiting patiently for Tony to finish his call. Tony snorted. “Boy Scout,” he said fondly before kissing Steve hard. “You heard it. We’ve got company coming over. Do us a favor and corral the heathens. Harold is one of my oldest friends and I don’t want Barton scaring him away.”

 

Steve looked confused. “I thought Rhodey was your oldest friend?” he asked even as he got out of bed and paused for a moment for his lover to enjoy the view. Tony had trained him well.

 

“Ah ah, I said _one_ of my oldest friends. I met the both of them at MIT, Harold was a senior when we were freshmen. He found me during one drunken inventing session as I attempted to bribe Harold’s best friend Nathan into buying me more alcohol. It didn’t work and Harold actually managed to fix some mistakes in my programming. He helped me build Dummy’s code,” he admitted. “Not completely, just a few spot checks here and there. We kept in touch every now and then, the last time I spoke to him directly was just after Afghanistan and Nathan’s accident.” Steve followed him into the bathroom, listening to Tony’s babble. “I set up a trust fund/scholarship fund for Nathan’s son but last I checked, he hasn’t touched it. I’m not even sure he knows it exists.” Tony shrugged as he walked under the spray. “I heard that he saw Harold recently though.”

 

Steve looked at Tony, already used to his warp speed babble. “How do you know all this?”

 

Tony looked sheepish. “The same thing Harold wants to talk to us about is how I know.” At Steve’s look he explained. “Our AIs talk,” he said simply. Steve nodded and quickly washed up. “Try to keep Barton occupied, but if you have to, enlist Agent in keeping him entertained.” Tony didn’t look totally comfortable at the thought of Phil doing more than he should at the moment, terrified that it would set back Agent’s recovery.

 

Steve couldn’t help the smirk that crept up at the thought of what Phil might do to keep Clint out of Tony’s hair…and unfortunately for Clint, it most likely wouldn’t be dirty. “Got it,” he said, kissing Tony’s cheek before quickly dressing and heading towards the TV room.

 

XxXxX

 

John Reese stared dumbfounded at the elevator doors that led to the upper floors of the famous Avengers Tower. Granted, it was still technically named Stark Tower, but anyone who was a resident of New York knew it as Avengers Tower. He couldn’t help but feel reassured by Bear’s presence by his side and he had to wonder what had happened to his life that he only felt complete and safe with a retired war dog and the fussiest computer hacker in the world by his side.

 

Speaking of, Harold stood by the doors and was frowning in Reese’s direction. “Do come on Mr. Reese. We don’t want to leave Tony waiting.” He manfully ignored the gaping of the building’s receptionist as JARVIS opened the doors of the private elevator that went to the Avenger’s floors. John followed his boss into the elevator and prepared for the wait for the elevator to climb thirty plus floors. However, it seemed like Tony Stark had discovered a way to bend the time-space continuum because the wait was only about a minute and a half before the doors opened again to reveal a luxurious living room.

 

Tony Stark stood casually against a wall, apparently having an argument with thin air…and Captain America. John couldn’t help the jaw drop when he saw his hero standing there despite knowing the man had been back among the living for nearly a year.

 

“Hello Tony, having an argument with JARVIS?” Harold asked, stepping through the doorway as if he wasn’t stepping into another world.

 

Tony snorted. “No, JARVIS knows better than to argue with me on this. No, it’s Barton. He’s climbed into the air ducts again and is refusing to leave.”

 

Reese glanced up towards the air duct that overlooked the room and could just barely see someone’s face behind the grate. Someone stepped into the room from a door and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Barton, get your ass out of that vent. Don’t make me come in there after you,” the man snapped, somehow looking stern while in pajamas.

 

“Agent! You’re not supposed to be out of bed. Pepper will kill me if she sees you wandering around out here,” Tony said, flapping his arms in an attempt to herd the man out of the room. From the way Tony kept glancing at Harold, Reese assumed that Tony was trying to keep the man from seeing Harold. However, it was too late. Both men froze as they caught sight of each other.

 

“Agent Coulson?” Harold asked.

 

“Mr. Wren?”

 

Tony looked between the two of them. “Well, if you two have met, then I don’t have to try and hide you Harold. However,” he glanced at the vent, “what we are going to talk about is none of your damn business. So will everyone who is not me or Steve please clear the hell out?” A young woman with red hair suddenly appeared behind Tony’s shoulder and he jumped. “Son of a bitch! Stop doing that!”

 

The woman replied in Russian, causing Reese’s lips to quirk into a smirk. He replied in the same language, causing the woman to laugh and look up at the vent. “Come on Clint. If you leave the vent without us having to retrieve you, then we’ll go for ice cream.” A whoop sounded from inside the vent.

 

Steve tried to look at the woman sternly. “You spoil him Natasha,” he scolded with a smirk. “However, I agree with Tony.” He turned to Agent Coulson. “Phil, Bruce was wondering if you’d like to spend some time with him today,” he suggested gently. Phil just looked dazed at Steve and nodded dopily before moving back towards the door.

 

“Hey! Mine!” a blond man snapped, walking up to Agent Coulson and kissing him passionately before releasing him. “You just remember that while you’re talking to Bruce,” he ordered smugly. Reese recognized his voice as the mysterious ‘Barton’ Tony was referring to earlier.

 

Phil smirked at the blond man. “Bruce is a better kisser,” he retorted before escaping into the other room, leaving an obviously dumbfounded lover behind who was quickly dragged off by the woman.

 

Reese was impressed by how quickly Steve had manage to clear the room until it was just Harold, Tony, Steve and himself left in the room.

 

JARVIS watched through his cameras as two billionaire geniuses settled into the living room after waving over their ex-military lovers. If JARVIS had possessed a mouth, he would have been smirking at their choice of subject because he had instinctively linked Leila into his surveillance network the moment their ‘fathers’ were alone except for their chosen protectors.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Phil survived the fight against Loki you ask. I have no idea, just that he survived and is still recovering at this point in the timeline of the story. Mainly…I refuse to believe that Fury was telling the truth because he’s a lying liar who lies. In the words of the great Tony Stark: “I’m sorry Nick, what were you lying?”


End file.
